The invention relates generally to a trailer hitch assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adjustable tow bar caddy which attaches to a cross member of a trailer hitch assembly and allows for stowing of a tow bar.
Prior art trailer hitch assemblies are designed to provide a receiver into which an elongated tow bar is inserted when the tow bar is use, i.e., when tow bar is connected to a trailer; however, these hitch assemblies do not provide suitable means for stowing the tow bar when it is not in use. Sometimes these hitch assemblies leave the tow bar extending rearwardly from the receiver and thus creating problems, for instance, when parallel parking or closing a garage door if the vehicle is parked within a garage. To address this problem some trailer hitch assemblies stow the tow bar proximate to the cross member. However, these hitches do not provide a means for adjustably stowing the tow bar to accommodate varying types of tow bars or different obstructions created by the vehicle frame.